A New Perspective
by Bumbledbee
Summary: James Potter has lost his glasses, Lily Evans attempts to help, problems ensue.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

* * *

Finishing her last sentence, Lily yawned and stretched-she always felt a sense of achievement after completing something. She was about to collect up her books and go to her dormitory when James Potter came thundering down the stairs, tripped and flew into her. 

Lily felt the wind get blown out of her as he came crashing down on her. They bashed heads as they fell and Lily found herself thinking, _at least he_'s _not wearing his glasses-wait where are his glasses? _

"Sorry Lily, didn't see you there, or the…" said James, rubbing his forehead and gesturing at the thing he tripped over, but there didn't seem to be anything there, "Erm chair, it must have been flung out of the way when I tripped over it." He pointed at a chair at the other end of the room.

"That's alright" Lily replied between gasps, getting her breath back, "Where are your glasses?"

"Oh, yeah, about that, I kind of lost them…Want to help me look for them?"

"Er, I'd love to but, I have a ton of homewo-watch out!" Lily cried out, as James promptly walked into a wall. Lily sighed, "_Fine_, I'll help you find your glasses."

"Thank-you, Lily!" James said exuberantly and knocked over a couple of chairs.

"No problem." Lily replied, _damn, I must be getting soft at my old age_Lily thought to herself, as she looked under the couch for James's glasses.

After several minutes of searching there was a loud bang, and then an "OW!" heard from underneath the table.

Lily jumped up quickly, to check up on James, surprising herself at how concerned she was, _I __really __must be getting soft, _she thought to herself again. "James? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Winced James, but he seemed to be okay. He reached out to support himself on a table, but unfortunately for Lily, he miscalculated and grabbed…something else. Lily squealed and backed away, "Sorry!" James exclaimed, he backed away with his arms over his head in case she decided to slap him.

Lily sighed, this was proving more difficult than she thought, "It's okay, seeing as you are disabled."

"What? I'm not disabled, I'm just… just… _fine_, I'm disabled." James said defeated.

To her utter disgust, Lily giggled, _Merlin, what's wrong with me tonight? _She thought to herself, "Anyway, if you want to find your glasses by tonight, we better start looking again"

"Yeah," And the search continued.

"Are you sure it's down here, _James?_" _Ah, feck. _Thought Lily, _did I just call him what I thought I called him? Maybe he's lost his hearing as well his glasses. _

"I don't know! Well, they are _lost."_

"You mean, we've been searching down here for the past hour when it could be anywhere?!?"

"Uh, well that would be the meaning of lo-OW!" James exclaimed as his thigh collided with the table corner.

Forgetting all her frustration, Lily rushed over to him, "Merlin, are you okay?"

"I've had worse." James winced, straightening up.

"Here, let me fix it." Lily said brandishing her wand.

"No, no, it's alright. I'm fine." James raised his hand, gesturing her to stop, when he brushed past…._something_he cringed,"-sorry!"

Lily took a deep breath, willing her blush and frustration to go away, "It's fine, it's fine, lets' just keep searching." But before the search could continue, there was a gasp, and then suddenly James was running towards where Lily was looking. "What?" Lily asked looking around.

"Hang ooonnn, "James replied leaning over her and digging around at something underneath where the arm chair she was sitting on. Subconsciously, Lily felt yet another blush creeping onto her face, _Merlin! What is wrong with me today, since when do I start blushing when James Potter is involved? _"Lily?" _Maybe, everyone's right about me liking him… eek, _"Lily??"

"What?" Lily said suddenly, her train of thought broken.

"You can move again now."

"Oh, right" said Lily,_ ah, feck, maybe I'__m just tired today, _Lily thought to herself, or rather, hoped, "Didn't find them?"

"Nope."

And that was when Lily had a brainwave, "OH! I can't believe I didn't think of this before, accio glasses!"

"Uh, Lily I don't think that's a very good id-"But before James could finish his sentence, seventy different pairs of glasses came crashing into Lily.

"Ah, feck." Was Lily's reply, "Well, I guess one of these must be yours."

James started sorting through them, "Nope, nope, nope, nope…"

Half and hour later James had finally finished going through all the different pairs of glasses, but to no avail.

Lily sighed in defeat, "James, I don't know where you glasses are, but they certainly aren't here."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

"Argh, well that was a waste of time." Lily threw her hands up in frustration, accidentally socking James rather roughly in the nose.

"Argh!" Exclaimed James, clutching his nose and stumbling back.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Sorry!" Lily said concern and guilt written all over her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." James grimaced.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked again.

"Well, if you're that worried, you can always repay me." James said with a glint in his eye.

"Technically, I helped you try and find your glasses already." Lily pointed out.

"Owwww!" James wailed abruptly, clutching his nose again.

"Ugh, oh fine what?" Lily said defeated.

She soon found out when James kissed her soundly on the lips.

It was safe to say that Lily was so surprised, that she didn't have a chance to register what was happening, but before long she just decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

"So we're even now?" Lily grinned up at him, a little shyly.

"There's just one more thing...how about a trip to Hogsmeade?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Pure joy was portrayed on James's face before; he forgot his manners in his jubilation and raced upstairs to his dormitory. "Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail!" James exclaimed as he pulled the three into a group hug.

"I guess the contact lenses worked then" Remus remarked.

* * *

Yay, another fic!Hope you enjoyed it, and I'll leave you with a few words of wisdom, 'Reviews make the world a better place'. 


End file.
